Borrowed Hope
by Dawn N
Summary: Set in Season 2: An serious accident involving the boys has Bobby rushing to them after he receives an out of state phone call from an ER nurse. Hurt!Dean and Limp!Sam
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** The characters of "Supernatural" were created by Eric Kripke and are owned by the CW Network. No profit is being made.

**NOTE TO READERS: **I hope you like this newest chapter story. I expect this one will be around 4-6 chapters long before completion. I've been buried in real-life lately, but I will endeavor to get a chapter a week done to post. Happy Reading, I hope.

**SIDE NOTE:** This story takes place during Season 2 -- somewhere between the episodes "Crossroad Blues" and "Nightshifter."

**Borrowed Hope**

**Chapter 1**

By Dawn Nyberg

"… _if ever was a heart that longed to fly, if ever was a soul that longed to bloom, if ever was an angel, it was you _…" lyric excerpt by Janis Ian, _When Angels Cry_

**October 28, 2007, 7:00 PM – A Street Intersection in Kalona, Iowa**

His world came back to him painfully with a cacophony of noises around him … unfamiliar voices near him except for one that broke into his fragmented, hazy consciousness slowly.

"De … okay … you … -wake? Dean!" That brought him into the waking world. His little brother's voice was sounding scared and assertive just like Dad's when the shit was hitting the fan and he was worried about his boys during a hunt. Dean jerked at his brother's insistent voice and quickly regretted it.

"Ah, damn, sonofabitch!" he hissed at the radiating agony centered on his sternum.

"Easy, Dean," Sam's voice shook a little now and Dean's big brother instincts kicked in overriding his own agony and he cast an appraising glance at his brother. "They're gonna get you out Dean, okay? Stay still."

"Sammy?" Dean's eyes widened as he took in the state of his younger sibling in the passenger seat of the Impala, or what used to be the passenger seat – Sam's door was caved inward and it looked like half of the car was sitting on his little brother. Sam's face was covered with small cuts and there was a line of blood running down his left cheek from his temple. "You okay?" he saw the whiteness of his brother's sweaty skin.

"I'm good," Sam took a panting breath and Dean frowned. "Dude ran a red light with his damn truck … guess you'll be fixing her up again." Sam's voice was breathy and pained.

"You're lyin'" Dean narrowed his eyes because any fool could see Sam was hurting but Dean couldn't see under all that debris and metal. Sam smiled weakly.

"I'm good, really, hit my head on the window, broke some ribs, maybe … no big deal man," Sam motioned his head slightly toward the face appearing in his brother's broken out window.

"Sir?" a voice leaned in "we're going to pry your door open, okay? We need to get you out. Stay still." Dean shook his head.

"No, my brother needs help first."

"Dean it's easier to get you out first, okay? My door is screwed to hell," Sam winced in pain and quickly offered a sheepish grin to his older brother. "Please, let them." When the firefighter went to cover Dean with a safety blanket he tried to jerk away not wanting help before Sam. Dean wasn't expecting the white hot pain in his sternum to send him into oblivion as his brother called out his name and the blackness consumed him.

"Dean!"

"He's okay. Just passed out," the firefighter quickly assessed Dean.

**Ten Minutes Later**

"So … he's on his … way to the … hos … pital," Sam's speech was broken as he sucked in air that seemed to pull in slowly and abbreviated. He hated the neck brace they had already put on him as he sat in the car.

"Yes, he was air lifted and will be taken care of, now my name is Gabe and I'm gonna get you fixed up and ready, so just relax, okay," the paramedic put an oxygen mask over Sam's face to give him some air. "They're gonna cut your door off in a second, okay? They had to clean up some leaking gas before they start cutting in case of sparks. "Just take it easy." The paramedic looked at the blood oxygen levels and frowned at the 88 on his meter. He wanted his patient out this car like yesterday. "Slow breaths, nice and easy."

Sam remembered hearing someone screaming and then realized it was him. The pain was all consuming as they pulled the door and metal debris off of his chest and legs. "Oh, Jesus," he gasped. "It hurts…" he took a breath. "Like a bitch."

"Easy," the paramedic soothed as he assessed his patient. "I know it hurts, okay, but I gotta look you over and then we're going to get you on a backboard. Sam wasn't looking good and the medic didn't like his blood pressure or oxygen levels. The heart monitor was showing some abnormalities. "Seth!" he shouted to his partner, "Call AirCare and get another bird here, now!"

"That … bad … huh?" Sam offered his care giver a weak lopsided grin.

"Nah, man, just figured I have you arrive in style, ya know? I can't have your brother up stage you, right? Anyway, we're fifteen-twenty minutes out, and a bird will get you there in five."

"My … brother?"

"Already at the hospital. He was okay, I think," he offered. "Maybe, a mild concussion and I think it's a safe bet he fractured some ribs or his sternum by the looks of the bruising that was on his chest and his pain level." The medic decided that Sam seemed to focus more when he was answering questions regarding his sibling. "He'll be okay," he assured. "His vitals were fine considering."

"Really?" Sam's voice was quiet and his breath staggered a bit.

"Yeah, man, really. So, you the little brother?" He tried small talk as they prepared to move Sam from the car.

"That … ob …vious?" Sam took small concentrated breaths.

"Nah, I just recognize the look that's all … when he wanted you helped first. I think there's a manual that they get you know when we're born."

"You …" Sam didn't finish but the medic knew the question.

"Yeah, I got a big brother, too," he smiled. "He's two years older but you'd think it was ten by the way he still treats me, ya know? I'm surprised he still doesn't try to hold my hand when we cross the street." He jested.

Sam offered a weak knowing smile. "Yeah, I … do," his voice a mere whisper.

"Sam, we're gonna get you out now, okay? We'll take it nice and easy." Sam nodded marginally.

**Moments Later**

The helicopter was on the way and was two minutes out. It seemed a busy night for accidents and the counties two helicopters were being kept busy. Gabe had cut away Sam's shirt and was able to examine his patient more closely. His partner was adjusting the oxygen flow through Sam's oxygen mask. "How's he doing?"

"In and out man," Mark answered. "The bird's comin'. Mark stepped over to Gabe and leaned in motioning to Sam's chest. "That what I think it is?" Gabe nodded. "I never saw one before except in training videos, you know?"

"Yeah, I already called into base and talked to Dr. Skeete to be prepared for a flail chest."

"Is O2 sats are still crap Gabe even on 100 percent O2."

"I know, but the doc said unless his sat's hit 80 while we're in the field he wants to avoid intubation until he's seen him."

"His chest, though…" Mark looked at the bruising accompanying the flail chest injury. "He's probably got some pulmonary and cardiac contusions."

"Yeah, I know." Gabe answered as he increased Sam's fluid rates from his IV. The night air was broken by the sound of a helicopter a moment later. "Okay, Sam," Gabe leaned over his patient and Sam's eyes opened minimally. "The helicopter is here now." Sam looked at Gabe and blinked unwilling to speak in lieu of still breathing which was becoming increasing tiresome and difficult.

**Ten Minutes Later – Iowa City, University of Iowa Hospital, Trauma Room**

"This kid's chest is a wreck," Dr. Dionne Skeete complained as she continued her exam.

"Dr. Skeete, his sats are down to 76," Michelle Alpern, the trauma nurse commented. The doctor sighed in frustration.

"Alright, I wanted to avoid intubating this kid but it's clear he needs some help. Get me an intubation tray. His C-spine was clear let's get the collar off of him."

**A Few Moments Later **

A respiratory technician was squeezing the ambu bag attached to Sam's breathing tube. The flail chest was evident as she ventilated him. She stared at the odd movement. An intern stood nearby and watched, as well. "Weird, huh?" he commented quietly and she nodded. Sam's right side of his chest seemed almost crushed and when she squeezed the bag to give Sam a breath, the flail chest side would curve inward instead of expanding outward when a breath was delivered. His chest moved in the opposite of what was expected … a breath in, his chest collapsed inward but an exhale his chest didn't deflate but expanded. Sam was a contradiction in terms.

Sam began to move feebly on the table as his O2 levels came back up and he woke up. "What's his name?" Dr. Skeete asked into the air.

"Paperwork says Sam … Sam Crockett." The doctor nodded.

"Sam? Sam, listen to me, okay … you can't talk right now we have put a breathing tube down your throat to help you breath. I know your chest hurts and we're gonna help you with that." Sam eyed the woman with pain and fear filled eyes. "Let's try an intercostal block for pain and see if we can get some level of pain control for him without using any analgesic narcotics. His respiratory volume is already shit."

The monitors around Sam's trauma gurney began to bleat out warnings as he moved feebly. "BP's falling, heart rate's up." Michelle, the nurse spoke urgently.

"Sam, I need you to calm down, okay?" Dr. Skeete leaned over her patient and placed a stethoscope on his chest and frowned. "Heart sounds are muffled," she said to no one in particular. She pulled back quickly and looked at Sam's neck, his neck veins were swollen. "Christ Almighty, page Dr. Helman, now! He's in the ER treating the sternum fracture. I need a cardiac needle! I think this kid's in cardiac tamponade."

**Twenty-Minutes Later **

"Dionne," David Helman, a Cardiothoracic surgeon began. "His vitals are circling the drain and the pericardiocentesis is just a stop gap. The fluid resuscitation and cardiac drugs are just buying time. The echo showed damage to his pericardium, I gotta go in a repair the rip before he tanks on us. His ribs are going to need surgical stabilization. The vent ain't going to provide enough stabilization for the rib cage all on its own and it's a jagged rib edge that I'm sure was the cause for the tamponade. He's got some pretty extensive pulmonary contusions, too. The kid needs a thoracotomy."

"Yeah, I know. I'll try to find some family for this kid." Dr. Skeete said with a sigh.

Within moments Sam was already being wheeled out of the trauma room and was headed to the OR. "Okay, look I'm gonna be in there for awhile with this kid and I've paged Doctors Iannettoni and Dewing to join the surgical team for this."

"Good crew."

"Yeah," David Helman watched his patient start to leave. "Gotta go. Find some family for this kid." Dr. Skeet nodded.

"Hey, Michelle?"

"Yes, Sam Crockett is there family in the waiting room for him?"

"No, is brother was in the same accident he was in. He was the sternum fracture, minor concussion and mild internal contusions."

"Is he conscious? In and out. They had to give him something for the sternum pain. Where's the kid's belongings?"

"Here … wallet and cell phone that was all that was on him."

"Let me see the phone." Dr. Skeete looked at the contact list and there under emergency were two names: Dean (605) 555-1224 and Bobby Singer (H) (605) 555-4896 (C) (605) 555-4743 . "I got two names for contact a Dean and a Bobby."

Michelle nodded, "the brother's ID in the other room said, Dean Crockett, so do you want me to contact this Bobby Singer?"

"Yes, and come find me when you do. See if he can get here."

**Ten Minutes Later, Singer Salvage Yard, 10:15 PM**

The phone ringing pulled Bobby from reading a ritual book. It was late and could be one of the boys, so he picked up. "Hello?"

"Hello, I need to speak with a Bobby Singer; I'm Michelle Alpern, a nurse calling from the ER at the University of Iowa Hospital."

"This is he," his heart hammered inside his chest. An evening call from hospital was never a good thing. "What's wrong?"

"Sir, are you a relation to a Sam and Dean Crockett." Bobby felt nauseous at the question.

"Yes, they're my nephews," he answered quickly. "Are they okay?"

"There has been a serious accident and we need a family member here, if possible."

"What happened? How bad are they hurt?"

"We can discuss everything with you Mr. Singer when you arrive. Can you come?"

"Yes, yes, of course, but … are they … they are both alive aren't they?"

"Yes, Mr. Singer," Bobby wasn't stupid and he heard a 'but' in her statement.

"Please, tell me how bad," he begged which wasn't something he'd normally do but he was feeling pretty desperate right now.

"Dean is currently stable but Sam is critical and has been taken into surgery. When can we expect you?"

"University of Iowa, you said? That's Iowa City, right?"

"Yes."

"It'll take me about nine and a half hours to drive it from where I am now. I'll leave immediately."

"Thank you Mr. Singer. When you arrive go to the information desk and I'll leave a notation on Sam and Dean's computer file to direct you where you need to go when you arrive."

The conversation ended and Bobby scrambled to throw some things into a large over night bag and grabbed a map off his large directory shelf in his library. Bobby's heart was in his throat, his mind racing at the implications of what the nurse had said. She said Dean was currently stable; would he still be before he got there? Sam was critical and in surgery, would he be alive when he got there? He pulled out onto the long dark road headed toward the boys, they were hurt and vulnerable. He pushed on the accelerator barreling down the asphalt.

**To Be Continued**

I know I've been gone awhile since my last story, but time has not been my best friend and it still isn't. I will make an effort to update at least once a week. I'm not sure how long this story will be, but most likely 4-6 chapters long.

I hope you like this one. I have a ton more ideas but I'm trying to get the shorter story ideas out of the way before I take on the longer ones.

**End Notes: **

Pericardiocentesis – a procedure that involves inserting and needle and catheter to remove fluid from the sac around the heart.

Cardiac Tamponade – (simple lay explanation) it occurs when the pericardium, the sac around the heart is injured (penetrated, torn, etc.) and it allows fluid to build up reducing the heart's ability to beat effectively.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: refer to chapter one

**Disclaimer:** refer to chapter one

**NOTE TO READERS: **Wow, thanks for all of the review for chapter 1. Also, I tried to email a thank you to everyone, but one or two emails bounced back as undeliverable, so if you reviewed and didn't get a response, I tried. But, thank you!!

This chapter is around six pages, sorry it's short but I really had no time and I wanted to get you a chapter out this week. Happy Reading, I hope!

**Borrowed Hope**

**Chapter Two**

By Dawn Nyberg

"…_you can run on for a long time, run on for a long time … sooner or later God'll cut you down_ …" lyric excerpt from Johnny Cash, _God's Gonna Cut You Down_

**University of Iowa Hospital Lobby, October 29, 2007, 9:00 AM**

Bobby knew he must look haggard as he rushed into the lobby wild eyed and rumpled. He had driven straight through only stopping for gas and coffee to stay awake. The drive had nearly driven him nuts as his thoughts focused on the boys, his family. They might be John's sons in blood but that meant nothing to him. As his mind went to thoughts of the eldest child, Dean he smiled at warm memories of the young hunter's stubbornness and wise-ass responses. Then there was Sam … the youngest, he remembered his first meeting with the boy. Sam was only two and bore the same dark, wide puppy eyes and dimples that the he still had today. Bobby had been a sucker for them then and was no more immune now. They had to be okay, there was no other possibility that Bobby would permit into his mind.

"May I help you?" a middle-aged woman asked from behind the Information desk.

"Yes, I was told to come here when I arrived. I had to commute in. My nephews were in an accident."

"Their names?"

Bobby blanked for a moment, _what in the hell was the alias the boys were using_? Finally, a spark hit him a second later. "Crockett. Sam and Dean Crockett." Her fingers were clacking away at the computer keyboard.

"Oh, yes, there is a special note attached. You need to go to the second floor, the ICU nurse's desk and ask for Rosemary Sloane."

"Sloane? Is that the boy's doctor?"

"No, she is the charge nurse on shift now." Bobby nodded. "Just take those elevators to the second floor, make a right and follow the signs to the ICU."

"Thank you," Bobby managed to push out as he was already heading with a mission toward the elevators. He wanted to see the boys; no he _needed_ to see them.

**Six Minutes Later, the ICU **

Bobby walked with purpose into the unit scanning the cubicles as he walked toward the nurse's station in the hopes he'd see one or both of the boys, he didn't. "Hello?" Bobby stooped over the counter and a nurse looked up.

"Yes? Can I do something for you?"

"My name is Bobby Singer. I need to speak with someone named Rosemary Sloane, please, it's about my nephews."

"What are your nephew's names?"

"Sam and Dean Crockett," Bobby replied hastily. She nodded.

"One sec," she answered. She disappeared into a unit room and came back out followed by an African-American woman that looked to be in her forties. She was in purple scrub pants with a teal top. Bobby sized her up quickly; she looked competent and carried herself like she knew what she was doing … especially if she was taking care of _his_ family.

"Mr. Singer?" Rosemary extended a hand. "I'm glad you could make it in. I know you were driving from a pretty good distance, right?"

"Yes, South Dakota. The boys, how are they?" Bobby was done with the niceties of conversation he needed to know about Dean and Sam.

"Dean is here in the unit and I'll take you to him. His doctor is Dr. Helman and he'll be able to speak with you once I get him here. I've already had Margaret page him to the ICU."

"What about Sam?" Bobby pushed. She hadn't mentioned the youngest member of _his_ family.

"Still in recovery," she offered. "His surgery was extensive and long, but Dr. Helman will fill you in on everything. He was Sam's surgeon and will also be his doctor while in the ICU."

"So, he made it through the surgery, okay? The ER nurse that called me said he was in critical condition."

"Mr. Singer, I think Dr. Helman will be better able to answer any and all questions you may have about Sam. I haven't been informed of everything yet."

"What about Dean? You said he's in here, so how bad was he injured?"

"Very mild concussion, some internal bruising that we are keeping an eye on and the doctor can speak to you more about that. He also fractured his sternum on the steering wheel in the crash along with two ribs." Bobby's eyes were wide and focused. He felt nauseated but he'd hold steady for both of the boys.

"May I see him?"

**A Few Moments Later, Dean's ICU Room**

It was a private glass cubicle, "He's in here Mr. Singer," Rosemary walked up to the threshold. "He's on some pain meds through his IV, so he's sleeping." Bobby stepped into the room and pushed the edge of a pale blue curtain aside. Dean was pale and unmoving.

"I'll have Dr. Helman come to talk to you as soon as he gets here," Bobby merely nodded as his eyes never left Dean's prone form.

Bobby stood at Dean's bedside and really looked the young man over. He had one hell of a shiner of his left eye and a busted lip. He could see that his chest was wrapped for support. There was an IV line running from his right arm and pale green oxygen tubing ran under his nose. There was a blood pressure cuff attached to his left arm. Bobby took a breath and pulled a seat over and sat down. He slid his hand through the bed rail and circled his fingers around Dean's left wrist. "Dean? It's Bobby." He tried to assure the unconscious young man, he hoped his voice broke into the darkness and provided some reassurances. "Well, kiddo it looks like you got yourself in one hell of a fine mess, huh?" Dean was unmoving but Bobby found comfort in the steady beeping of the heart monitor. He sat watching the silent rise and fall of Dean's chest.

There was a gentle knock on the metal doorway frame to Dean's cubicle. "Mr. Singer?" the voice was quiet. Bobby turned and looked up from his seat. "I'm Dr. Helman. I'm here to speak to you about both of your nephews." Bobby stood and extended his hand.

"How are they really?" He was all business now.

"Come with me to the ICU conference room and I can fill you in." Bobby followed.

**Twenty-minutes later, the ICU Conference Room**

Bobby felt numb at everything he'd been told. He'd have to take one boy's status at a time. "So, Dean's showing signs of internal bleeding?" Bobby felt his heart crowd his chest.

"I know it sounds daunting, I do. Please, keep in mind we are monitoring the situation and right now it doesn't warrant any intervention. In fact, I'm confident that if we can keep him quiet for a two or three days we should be over the hump, so to speak."

"Keep him quiet, yeah," Bobby replied in frustration. "You don't know that boy like I do and the moment he hears about his little brother all bets are off … I doubt seriously if you'll be able to even keep in his own room. He'll want to be with Sam."

"Perhaps, you hold some sway with him in regard to keeping him under control." Bobby let a humorless chuckle.

"Sway? You're kiddin' right? Dean isn't controlled he's managed like a zoo manages a wild animal. Plus, you're throwing his kid brother into the mix; well you can forget reason let alone sway. Nah, he hears about Sam and all bets are off. I'll do my best, I will, but you better be prepared to let him see his brother or the crap's gonna hit the fan."

The doctor studied the older man in front of him and it was obvious he was going to have hands full with his patient. "Well, hopefully between the two of us we can get him to understand that he needs to take it easy unless he wants to end up in the OR and then he won't be any good to his brother." Bobby smirked and snapped his fingers.

"Playing the Sam card might just work in all of our favors," Bobby commented wisely. "Now, about Sam," his voice shook. "The heart injury and flail chest … you've fixed them, right?"

"Yes, I was able to repair the damage to the sac around Sam's heart and we surgically fixed his flail chest."

"With metal plates?" Bobby pushed.

"Yes, and I was able to mold them to reestablish a normal chest appearance. However, as I stated I am concerned about the pulmonary and cardiac contusions he has suffered."

"Yeah, you said his heart rate isn't right?"

"Well, I call it irritable. He's being closely monitored."

"You said he crashed in the OR during surgery," Bobby still felt sick as he recalled the doctor's earlier words … _Sam arrested on the table_.

"Yes, and we were able to use the internal paddles and he converted after two shocks."

"Has he woke up yet?"

"No, but I have no reason to believe he won't once his condition stabilizes."

"Once it stabilizes," Bobby's voice shook. "Could Dean and I lose him?"

"Mr. Singer, Sam's injuries are extremely critical I won't lie to you … yes, there is a chance that Sam could die from a complication due to the blunt force trauma he received. But, two of are biggest obstacles the injury to his heart and the flail chest have been addressed … now we support him in any way we can to see him through this." Bobby nodded.

"When's he gonna be out of recovery?"

"Another hour or two. I'd like his rhythm to be more stable before we move him to the ICU." Bobby offered a nod of comprehension.

**One Hour Later, Dean's ICU Room **

Bobby sat at Dean's bedside reading a magazine. He was exhausted and was trying every trick he knew to stay awake. There were three large Styrofoam cups on a table nearby, all empty, so now he was trying reading. Sam was still in recovery, so he focused all of his time on Dean and waited for the young man to wake up. There was a rustle and groan that brought Bobby's eyes up quickly. "Dean?" his voice was quiet and hopeful. He lowered a bed rail and placed his hand on Dean's left and stroked the top with a thumb. "Dean? You with me, kiddo?" Dean's head moved in the direction of Bobby's voice and the man smiled. "Dean? Come on … try to open your eyes for me," he urged gently. He watched as tired and hazy eyes opened and fought to focus on him. He tried to move again and the winced. "Easy, Dean," Bobby encouraged. "Don't move around, alright? You're pretty banged up and you busted a couple ribs and fractured your sternum."

"B…" Dean licked his dry lips. Bobby quickly poured a little water from the bedside container into a cup and held it to Dean's mouth.

"Just a sip or two, okay … slow and steady ain't no reason to push, I'm not going anywhere," he comforted. Dean sipped and relished the cool liquid.

"Bobby," Dean tried again with success. "Shit," he hissed at the pain. It was dull but there were moments of sharp agony, thankfully they seem to pass quickly.

"You in a lot of pain? " Bobby questioned with worried eyes. "The doc's giving you pain meds in your IV, maybe you need …"

"It's okay, Bobby not too bad." Dean looked around trying to clear the fog from his brain. "What happened?"

"Car accident … some dumb ass ran a red light and hit you," Bobby's voice held a hint of rage and worry. It all came back to Dean in a flash … Sam's white skin, the pained expression and then nothing …

"Oh God," he half moaned and tried to move. "Sammy?"

"Dean keep your ass still do you understand me," Bobby ordered firmly and stood up quickly putting a hand on Dean's forehead. He avoided placing any restraining weight on Dean's chest. "You're pretty busted up Dean and the doc says you've got some bleeding inside but if you're careful they won't have to do surgery, it'll take care of itself as long as you don't push yourself like an idjit." Bobby's words were rushed but he knew if he took his time saying the words that Dean would have cut him off. As it was Dean was drugged and worried about his little brother, bad combo in Bobby's mind.

"I don't give a rat's ass about me?" he hissed. "What about Sam? Where is he? Is he okay? He's okay, right?" Dean's eyes were more focused but even in his drugged haze his big brother panic was showing through.

"Dean," Bobby began as he took a seat. Dean's eyes followed the man as he sat.

"Please, Bobby …" Dean's voice pleaded. "He's okay, right? Tell me he's okay."

"Dean, son," Bobby's eyes softened along with his voice. "Sam's in rough shape." Dean felt a chill come over him at those words.

**To Be Continued**

Sorry, for the relatively short chapter (approx. 6 pages) but my time was practically nada this week and I promised to update this week and I always like to keep my word. I'm hoping I can set aside some time over the next couple day or so to get a jump on chapter 3, so that I can give you an update next week at some point.

The next chapter will have Sam, Dean and Bobby … I just had to get a few preliminary dialogues, and set-up, etc. out of the way. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** refer to chapter one

**NOTE TO READERS:** Thanks once again for the supportive reviews and comments for the two previous chapters. Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's around five pages. Happy Reading, I hope!

**Borrowed Hope**

**Chapter Three**

By Dawn Nyberg

"…_wake me up I'm living a nightmare … I will not die, I'll wait here for you, I feel alive when you're beside me … I will wait here for you in my time of dying…" _lyric excerpt by Three Days Grace, _Time of Dying_

**Dean's ICU Room**

"Dean, son," Bobby's eyes softened along with his voice. "Sam's in rough shape." Dean felt a chill come over him at those words.

"What'd you mean?" Dean tried to pull himself up, his face full of worry.

"Dammit, Dean," Bobby barked. "I said to be still. The doc said you could send yourself to the OR if you're not careful."

"I fucking don't care about me," Dean ground out. "What do you mean Sam's in rough shape?" Bobby stood up and loomed over Dean's prone body.

"Well, you better care about yourself you damn fool," Bobby chided. "You end up in the OR what good are you gonna be to Sam, huh?" Dean frowned.

"Fine," he grumbled. "Sammy?"

**Ten Minutes Later, Dean's ICU Room**

Bobby sat watching Dean process all of the information he'd told him about his younger brother. "But they fixed his heart and chest," Dean finally whispered out as he ran hand over his face. He couldn't wrap his brain around the fact his brother had had heart surgery.

"Yes, but the other stuff, it's still touch and go," Bobby tried to dance around the elephant in the room – Sam was critical, Sam could very well lose his life. "I think he'll be out of recovery soon…"

"You said his heart wasn't acting right," Dean pressed.

"The doc called it an irritable rhythm," Bobby supplied.

"So, his heart stopped in the OR…" Dean's voice sounded lost and on auto pilot, all at once as he spoke those words.

"Yeah, but the doc said he got him back after two shocks." Dean nodded numbly.

"I want to see Sam," Dean's voice suddenly sounded strong.

"Dean…"

"They're not keeping me from seeing my brother," Dean turned deadly eyes toward Bobby.

"Listen here," Bobby's tone changed. "I told the doc you'd want to see Sam but you're going to have to play by the rules here Dean whether you want to or not. Like I said you ain't gonna do Sam or me for that matter a damn bit of good if you end up doing more harm to yourself. You'll see Sam, okay, I promise, but when the doc says it's okay, alright?"

"I'll take it easy but I'm seeing him as soon as he's here and settled in his room," Dean asserted. "Now, I want to talk to the doc." Bobby nodded.

"I'll go have him paged," Bobby stood up and stopped. He leveled a hard gaze on Dean. "You keep your ass in this bed and don't you dare try doing anything but to keep stayin' right where you are, am I clear?" Dean rolled his eyes and bristled at the older hunter, but didn't object, his only reply was a small, barely perceivable nod and he looked away. That was good enough for Bobby Singer and he left the room.

**One Day Later, Sam's ICU Room**

"Sammy," Dean cleared his voice. He had been fighting with the doctor since yesterday to keep sitting with his little brother. "I'm sorry I haven't been able to stay very long the last couple times but the doc is a hard ass, Bobby, too." Dean looked over his shoulder to see if the older hunter was nearby. He wasn't and Dean knew the man was still downstairs getting himself a coffee. Bobby hadn't left except when they pushed him out at night an hour or two after visiting hours ended. Dean looked at his sibling and even after a day to adjust the sight of his little brother still made him nauseous. Sam's face was bruised and bore small nicks and cuts from shattered glass in the wreck. The ventilator clicked and whooshed as it did the work of helping his brother breathe. The three chest tubes that were still in his brother's chest where they had done the surgical stabilization of his ribs were daunting to look at, but nothing compared to the numerous sutures that covered various areas on his brother's chest. "Sammy, I'm here, okay," Dean placed a hand gently on his brother's left forearm.

Dean flinched at the movement it caused in his abdomen and he couldn't deny that he'd been feeling a little off all morning and the room occasionally shifted like he was on _Mr. Toad's Wild Ride_ at _Walt Disney World_. If he allowed himself to think about it he'd admit he felt like shit.

Dean sat watching his Sam when he felt his brother's arm tense ever so slightly under his hand. He watched Sam closely, "Sammy?" he asked, hopeful that his brother would open his eyes. He watched as his little brother's eyebrows scrunched minutely. "Sam, I'm here, okay? Do you hear me? You're gonna be okay," Dean encouraged. Sam heard his brother's voice through the fog in his head.

Sam's eyes opened and stared at the ceiling. Dean saw the confusion and then the fear. "No, Sammy, you're okay," he comforted. "Don't fight the breathing tube. The doc says you need help right now." Sam's eyes watered as he looked at his big brother for help and comfort. Dean couldn't take it anymore and pushed himself up from the wheelchair, so his brother could see him better, the nurse had locked the wheelchair in place to prevent it from rolling.

"Don't move around Sammy … you had surgery and need to be still," he stood over his brother and reached up and ran a hand across his forehead pushing the long unruly chestnut bangs away. "Do you understand what I'm sayin' to you Sam?" Dean took his free hand and put it inside his sibling's own hand.

Sam squeezed his hand once in response. "Are you in pain?" Sam moved up his right hand and indicated 'a little' with fingers. "I'll get you some meds," Dean started to hit the call button and Sam squeezed Dean's hand a couple times. "What? You don't want any meds?" Sam moved his head slightly indicating 'no.' "You sure?" Sam weakly squeezed his brother's hand ... his eyes blinking sluggishly. Dean smiled at his brother.

"Close your eyes Sammy, sleep, I'm here," Sam's hand squeezed gently and his eyes closed as he succumbed to a deep sleep under his big brother's protective vigil. Dean brushed back his brother's bangs for a minute longer and decided he needed to sit before he fell down. "Damn," he muttered quietly. He sat watching Sam and couldn't fight the chill that was cascading over his body. He felt a cold trickle of sweat working its way down his back. He blinked at the tiredness that seemed pervasive and the room was tilting and dipping in his peripheral. When the spots in his field of vision began to dance he knew he was in trouble but darkness consumed him and the last thing he felt was himself slowly falling forward and stopping abruptly … his face coming to rest on his brother's forearm and Sam slept on.

**A Few Moments Later, Sam's ICU Room**

Bobby walked quietly into the room and stood just inside the doorway. He saw Sam sleeping as he had been for over a day now and he allowed a small smiled to tease the edges of his mouth as he saw Dean's head resting on his younger brother's arm … then something caught his attention, something was wrong about the whiteness of Dean's skin and his arms weren't resting up on the bed as he leaned forward, they danged, limp and lifeless. Suddenly he felt his heart in throat and he was moving quickly toward Dean. It took one touch, one close look and Bobby ran into the hallway.

"Help! I need help in here!"

**A Few Minutes Later, ICU **

"Push an epi bolus, his heart rate's for crap," Dr. Helman barked. "Sonofabitch, his belly's hard as a rock … he's bleeding out right in front of us. Call the OR and tell them we have a stat abdominal bleed coming. I knew this kid was pushing too hard, dammit!"

"Lost his pulse," a nurse called out urgently.

"Start compressions," Dr. Hellman ordered. The team was at a fever pitch as they fought to save Dean's life.

"He's in V-fib," a young intern called out.

"Charge to 200," Dr. Helman called out. "Clear!"

Dean's body arched up as the electricity was delivered to his chest. "No conversion."

"Charge to 250, come on! Clear!"

"Got him," the young intern yelled as he saw a rhythm appear on the monitor.

"Okay, let's roll, now!"

**Twenty Minutes Later, ICU Waiting Room **

Bobby paced like a caged tiger. He had been removed from the unit and made to wait for news on Dean. He continued his nervous pacing until his attention was refocused on a voice, Dr. Helman's voice. "Mr. Singer?"

"Dean, how is he?" Bobby pushed immediately.

"Let's sit," the doctor motioned to a chair. The room was empty and Bobby couldn't push the cold feeling out of his chest as he sat. "I checked in with Dr. Lefkovitz, he's the surgeon taking care of Dean."

"Surgeon? Dean's in surgery?"

"Yes, I'm afraid. What I was afraid of happening, happened," the doctor spoke evenly. "Dr. Lefkovitz, confirmed to me that Dean's spleen was bleeding and spleen's love to bleed."

"But, he's gonna be okay, right? I mean it was caught in time."

"Mr. Singer, I'm not going to lie to you," the doctor's face was solemn. "Dean lost a lot of blood volume and his heart arrested during treatment but we were able to get his heart going again and get him into the OR. Dr. Lefkovitz is trying to save the spleen but Dean may lose it, but he can live without it. They are replacing his blood volume as we speak, but he's lost a lot. If Dean hadn't pushed as much as he has he could have avoided this. His body just needed some time…"

"This is my fault …" Bobby began.

"No, it isn't. You were right about Dean and there wasn't anything we could have said or done for that matter, nothing short of sedating him to keep him from his brother. You're not to blame."

"What are his chances, doc?" Bobby needed to know.

"Dean's extremely critical right now and he was already in shock from the blood loss when you found him, but if you hadn't found him when you did …" Bobby only nodded at the statement the doctor left unfinished. "Look why don't you sit with Sam and I'll come find you as soon as I have more news on Dean, okay?" Bobby nodded and stood up.

"Doc?"

"Yes?"

"Dean and Sam are fighters," Bobby said with a firm voice. "I just wanted you to know that." The doctor offered an understanding smile and nodded.

Bobby left to go sit next to Sam's bedside and wait for news on Dean. He suddenly felt like the boys were slipping through his fingers and it scared him. He'd fight for them both. This wasn't a battle he was willing to lose. He wouldn't … he couldn't.

**To Be Continued**

Boy, I never expected my timetable to be, so bad. I'm going to try and start getting as much done, as possible because as of June 23 my schedule is going to hell in a hand basket, but I will make every effort to update at least once a week. I hope you're still enjoying the story. I know the boys haven't really had a chance to interact but hey, they are both pretty banged up. Thanks again for reading, I appreciate it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** refer to chapter one

**NOTE TO READERS: **Thank you for all of the reviews and comments you've been leaving. They are all appreciated! This chapter is around six pages long. Happy Reading, I hope!

**Chapter Four**

**Borrowed Hope**

By Dawn Nyberg

"…_I never knew what it was like to be alone … cause you were always there for me…_" lyric excerpt by Alter Bridge, _In Loving Memory_

**Three Hours Later, Sam's ICU Room**

Bobby sat a silent vigil his mind flitting between both boys … the one in front of him and the one in surgery. Sam had opened his eyes for a moment or two and he had calmed him in his confusion and the boy had quickly drifted off again.

There was a quiet knock on the doorframe. Bobby was up and out of his seat instantly. He saw two doctors and he only recognized one, Dr. Helman. He stepped out into the hallway. "Dean? How is he?" he pushed instantly.

"Mr. Singer, this is Dr. Lefkovitz, he was Dean's surgeon." Hands were extended in polite greetings and Bobby cut right to the chase.

"How's my nephew?"

Dr. Lefkovitz cleared his throat and offered a smile. "Well, I was able to save the spleen but he lost a lot of blood as you already know. He made it through the surgery without any major complications and he'll be in recovery a little while longer …" Bobby interrupted at that.

"Without any major complications but there _were _problems?" Bobby needed clarification.

"He was in severe shock due to the extensive blood loss and we were fighting with his blood pressure during the surgery. He bottomed out once but we were able to get his pressure back up. We've transfused him with several units of blood. He's in critical condition but he is holding his own," the doctor assured.

"Is he conscious?"

"No, but I don't anticipate him not waking. His body's been through a lot and he needs to be still and rest unless he wants to compromise his condition further."

"He'll be hard to keep still with his brother two doors down."

"Well, if he won't stay still until he's told he can move then I will sedate him if necessary. If he had heeded warnings earlier he could have avoided the OR." Bobby nodded.

"I'll make sure he rests … so, he'll be okay?"

"He's not out of the woods yet, but he's on the right road," the doctor replied.

**Forty-five Minutes Later, Dean's ICU Room **

Bobby sat watching Dean and examining the young man's features. His face was pale and his lips almost translucent. He looked so young and fragile in Bobby's eyes. He felt protective of both boys but when either of them looked this fragile he ached to make them well and to make sure they were safe and wanted for nothing. "Hey kiddo," he cleared his voice as his words choked up. The oxygen mask misted and fogged as Dean exhaled. "I'm here Dean, its Bobby," he spoke gently. "You went and got yourself into one fine damn mess didn't you? You're too damn stubborn for your own good," he chastised quietly. "Sam's holding his own, so don't you worry about him, okay?"

Bobby reached up cupped the side of Dean's head in his broad calloused hand. "You keep fighting Dean, you hear me!" It was a quiet yet stern command. He moved his hand to grasp Dean's limp one. He stroked the fingers of Dean's left hands with his thumb. He smiled as he watched the fingers curl weakly around his own. "That's it Dean, you fight. I'm here."

**Three Days Later, ICU Conference Room**

Bobby ran a tired and frustrated hand across his face as he looked at Dr. Helman. "Mr. Singer, I'm concerned that we haven't been able to wean Sam fully off the vent."

"He just needs more time. He's taking breaths on his own … you said so, so what's the problem? He just needs more time."

"Mr. Singer, your nephew's lungs aren't getting any stronger and ideally after a surgical stabilization we like to see patients off the ventilator within 2-3 days after surgery. Sam's on day four which wouldn't be that bad if his pulmonary function appeared to be improving."

"He's trying," Bobby lamented. "What's the big deal anyway? I know he needs off the vent but it's not like he won't get off it soon, he will …"

"The longer he's on the vent we risk displacement of the surgically corrected ribs and his chances of pneumonia get worse and he doesn't need a lung infection at this point in his recovery. It could potentially kill him." The words hit Bobby like a slap in the face.

"So, what do you want to do?" he huffed. "You tried weaning him fully off and you saw how well that went," Bobby complained. "He was struggling for air and that damn machine alarm was going off."

"It was going off because his oxygen levels were dropping below what is healthy, so we had to raise the setting again. Mr. Singer, he is trying but his inspiratory effort is very weak." The doctor saw the quirked eyebrow from Bobby. "His breathing in effort is weak," the doctor clarified and Bobby nodded. "I'd like to try him on a CPAP machine. I think it may provide enough supportive help that we can take him off the vent and if it doesn't," the doctor sighed.

"What's this CPAP thing? Another kind of vent?"

"No, not a vent. It's a mask that will cover Sam's nose and will be strapped onto his head to form a seal and won't move. It's a machine prescribed commonly for people with sleep apnea. It stands for continuous positive airway pressure. I think I'd like to try a different model on Sam that he may not want to fight …"

"What kind of different model?"

"I'd like to try a VPAP, it a bit different because it allows for both spontaneous and timed inspiratory effort and ensures the patient receives a minimum number of breaths per minute." Bobby pinched the brow of his nose.

"I feel like Dean should be makin' these decisions …"

"Well, if he were able I would be consulting him on his brother's care plan but it's not possible right now." Bobby frowned because it was truth. Dean had developed a post operative fever and had only regained consciousness once since his surgery three days ago. He was on IV meds addressing the fever and suspected post-surgery infection. It had been a trying three days for the older hunter.

**A Day and a Half Later, Dean's Room**

"Dean?" Bobby questioned gently as the young man moved his legs a bit under the hospital covers. The older hunter was tired but he wouldn't leave his post between the two boys. He would visit Sam and then Dean. "You hearin' me Dean?"

Dean scrunched his face and lifted his hand aiming for the obstructive oxygen mask. "Bobby?" his voice was weak and scratchy.

"Dean, no, leave the mask alone," Bobby stopped Dean's feeble attempt to remove the mask. He felt relief when Dean opened his eyes.

"What happened?" Dean tried to remember his last recollection.

"What do you remember?"

"Sittin' with Sam … damn I feel like I got hit by a truck," Dean complained.

"Serves you right you damn, ignorant idjit," Bobby chastised. Dean blinked at him in confusion. "You pushed yourself just like the doc warned you not to do. I came into Sam's room, at first I thought you fell asleep on his arm but then you looked off and you stupid ass … you damn near died, you were bleeding out, your heart even stopped. You had surgery and have been fightin' a fever. They got you on a whole slew of meds and your fever finally dropped a couple points today, so they think the meds are kicking in." Dean listened to Bobby and could easily see the man's stressed and haggard face.

"Sorry," he offered quietly. "Sammy? How's Sam?" He started to move and Bobby jumped up. He put a restraining hand on Dean.

"Listen here Dean, there is no option on this until the doc gives you the green light. Your ass stays put until the doc says so, otherwise you're just going to end up back in surgery or worse the morgue. So, don't even think about trying to get out of bed."

"But Sammy?" Dean pushed. "I gotta be there for him …"

"No, you gotta live for him and not keel over dead, ya idiot." Dean let out a small sigh. Bobby relented. "Sam's doing … okay," Bobby skirted.

"_Okay_ …" Dean drawled the word out as he detected subterfuge on Bobby's part. "I asked, how Sam was … what the hell does 'okay' mean?"

"You need to keep yourself calm," Bobby warned as he wanted to prevent the young man from over exerting himself. "Dammit, all right," he lamented. "They were having trouble getting Sam off the vent but they were able to put him on this breathing mask that pushes air into his nose yesterday and he seems to be doing okay on it but they are keeping an eye on his oxygen levels."

"Is he awake?"

"On and off," Bobby relented. "They are sort of keeping him a little sedated because he was fighting the mask and his breathing gets a little erratic. He asked about you late last night, just once, but he fell asleep again as soon as I said you were holding your own."

"Well, well…" Dr. Helman said from the door. "Look who's awake." He smiled kindly from the doorway. "Sorry, to interrupt but I came to examine Dean while I'm on rounds."

"Hey Doc," Dean mustered. "How's Sam?"

The doctor cast a look at Bobby and smiled ruefully. "Sort of single minded isn't he?" he mused toward Bobby. The older hunter chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, you could say that." Bobby replied.

"Really doc how's my brother?"

"I'll make a deal with you … let me examine you and then I'll fill you in on Sam. I just came from his room." Dean looked at the doctor with doubt.

"Dean…" Bobby warned you let the doctor take a look at you and then we'll both hear about Sam, okay?"

The doctor proceeded to examine Dean and check his charted vitals over the last couple hours. "Well, I'm happy to say I think that mystery fever and undefined infection is resolving itself with the meds, so I'll keep you on the antibiotic meds for a few more days to be safe. How's the pain from your sternum?"

"Not as bad as it was but the meds are workin' wonders," Dean admitted. "So, what about Sam?"

The doctor looked at both men and could see the concern in their eyes. "I ordered a chest X-ray on Sam and I should have the results soon…"

"Why? What's wrong?" Dean and Bobby spoke in unison. They spared each other a glance and looked at the physician.

"His lungs sounded off to me and I'm worried that despite our best efforts Sam may have pneumonia."

"But you said if he got pneumonia…" Bobby stopped himself quickly having forgotten for just a moment that Dean was in the room. Dean glanced at Bobby and the doctor.

"If he got it … what would happen?" Dean demanded and winced as his sternum reminded him he was injured and his throat rebelled against the excessive use.

Dr. Helman sighed and looked Dean squarely in the eyes, "Sam's lung function has been weak and I'm sure your uncle has told you we had difficulty weaning him from the vent…"

"Yeah, you got him on some kind of mask that pushes air in or something…"

"Yes, it's called a VPAP and it has been useful but with the possible pneumonia I'm concerned that Sam's lung function will be further compromised. His lungs were severely bruised in the accident, and if his chest X-rays confirms my worries then …"

"Then what?" Dean pushed his eyes intense.

"Sam's life could be in jeopardy," the doctor offered up the blunt response. "I want to avoid intubating him once again, so we've been pulling out all the stops to try and get his respiratory efforts where they should be without assistance. I noted during my exam of him a short while ago that he appears to be working harder to breathe than he should have to even with the VPAP, so I'm guarded."

There was a sudden flurry outside the door and nurse's feet were padding by quickly, followed by an intern and a resident that was covering for the afternoon. Dr. Helman stepped back trying to see what was going on. He felt his gut clench just minutely when he saw from his vantage point it appeared the flurry of activity was heading into Sam's room … two doors down. "What's going on out there?" Dean asked.

"It's an ICU Dean there are crises in here everyday unfortunately." He hoped he was wrong about the direction of the staff, but when Roseanne stepped into the doorway he knew the truth.

"Dr. Helman, you're needed," she said quickly. He nodded.

"No, wait," Dean tried to shout but coughed. "Is it Sam?" he recovered his voice through the cough. The doctor looked at him a moment. "Dammit, is it my brother?!"

"Yes," he offered quickly. "I'll be back to speak to you both when I know something. You stay in bed," he pointed at Dean and left at a fast clip.

"Bobby?" Dean's voice sounded scared and choked. He looked to the older hunter for some kind of reassurance. Bobby felt cold at the many possibilities of what could be happening down the hall.

"He's gonna be okay Dean," Bobby tried to comfort. "He's as a stubborn as you," he added. Dean offered a weak smile to the older man. He cast his eyes toward the empty doorway straining to hear any voices drift from his brother's room. He heard nothing.

"Sammy…" he said quietly and tried not to let complete desperation consume him. His little brother was in trouble, maybe dying and he wasn't there, _he should be there_, he thought angrily to himself. Bobby and Dean sat in worried silence, both waiting …

**To Be Continued**

I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I will make every effort to update this coming week at some point. My schedule is going to be a mess this coming week, but I'll see what I can do. Thanks for reading, I appreciate it!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: refer to chapter one

**NOTE TO READERS: **Thank you for the reviews and PM's, I appreciate them all! This chapter is around seven pages long. I hope you're still enjoying the story. Happy Reading, I hope!

**Chapter Five**

**Borrowed Hope**

By Dawn Nyberg

"'_No time for goodbye," he said as he faded away…" _Lyric excerpt from Three Days Grace, _Get Out Alive_

**One Day Later, Sam's ICU**

Bobby stood over Sam's bed and watched him struggle. The young man's bangs were splayed across his sweaty forehead the physical struggle was clear. "Sam you gotta calm down kiddo." Sam looked at Bobby and shook his head.

"Dean?" he rasped out between pants. "Need … to …"

Bobby felt stressed and older than his years. The day before when the doctor had had to leave him and Dean in the ICU room awaiting word on Sam – it had been a trying forty-five minutes as they waited. Sam had gone into respiratory distress and was having a lot of breathing difficulty even with the VPAP. The X-rays had come back positive for pneumonia but the only lucky news they had been given was that there was only evidence of one lung appearing to be infected instead of both. "Sam, please, stop trying to talk. The doc is trying his damn hardest not to put you back on the vent but you keep trying to talk. I told you son, Dean is holding his own and it's taking all I've got and the medical staff has to keep him in that bed of his. He wants to see you but he's just not ready yet, okay?"

"Don't … believe…" Sam panted. "Lying… he's …bad," Bobby frowned.

"Hey, I don't make a habit of lyin' to either of you boys. I said Dean's doing okay and I told you about the surgery. The doc won't let him out of bed yet. He lost a lot of blood Sam and believe me if he could be in here he would be … he wants to be," he assured. There was a knock at the door and Dr. Helman entered, his face solemn and Bobby tensed.

"Hello gentleman," the physician spoke evenly and then sighed. "Sam," he glanced at the pulse-ox readings and shook his head. "The nurse just gave me your latest blood gas results Sam and looking at your O2 numbers they've dropped significantly since they were taken thirty minutes ago. I know you didn't want the vent any more than I want to put you back on it, but we're at that bridge now kiddo and it needs to be done." Sam shook his head weakly.

"Sam, listen to the doctor."

"No… no vent…" Sam pushed out.

"Sam," Dr. Helman began. "You're not getting this… your oxygen levels are dangerously low. Your in no condition to keep struggling, and you're just tiring yourself out and making yourself weaker. The pneumonia is doing a number on your lungs which were already compromised. You've got one positive for pneumonia and they are both working too hard. I was hoping the VPAP would be enough to get you through this, I was wrong."

Sam shook his head, "No…vent" he wheezed.

"Sam," Bobby warned. Sam just looked at the man and tried to appear defiant but he looked so fragile and ill there was no way he was pulling it off.

"Sam, listen to your uncle," the doctor encouraged. "I will try to have you off the vent as soon as possible, I promise, maybe three days, your body needs the break, and your lungs most definitely do."

"No…" his voice was a quiet strained wheeze.

"You're not understanding me Sam… your levels are too low. You'll end up losing consciousness very soon if we don't get them up. You could die," he said bluntly.

"Need… to … see," Sam tried to draw in a good breath and failed. He fought against the mask covering his nose. His body moving feebly as his body sought air.

"Dammit," the doctor hissed as he grabbed an ambu bag and attached an oxygen line. He removed the VPAP mask. "Sam calm down, okay?" He began bagging Sam manually. "Easy," he urged. Sam calmed a bit as sweet oxygen made its way into his lungs. "Sam you need to try and breathe more through your nose on the VPAP, remember? It only covers your nose, so you have to breathe through your nose to get the help it provides with your breathing." The doctor eased the ambu bag away and resituated the mask over Sam's nose and secured it.

"Is he okay?" Bobby hovered nearby.

"No, he needs to be on the damn vent," the doctor barked. "Easy Sam, that's it." Sam was circling the drain and the doctor knew soon they'd be looking at respiratory arrest and not distress like the day before. The doctor grumbled and ran his hand through is hair. "Alright, Sam, if I figure out a way to get Dean in here, will you let me intubate you?"

"Want … to … see… Dean … no vent." Sam struggled.

"Dammit Sam," Bobby moved forward. "You need the help to breathe. Why won't you let them?"

"Need … to … be … there … for …" Sam's voice fell away as he breathed through his nose trying to remember to breathe in through his nose with the VPAP mask.

"There for … Dean?" Bobby questioned. "Sam, kiddo you're both in rough shape but your brother is not going to be too keen on you committing suicide … you need the vent, so you'll still be around. Why can't you get that through your thick skull?" Bobby's face was serious but Sam could see the stress and fatigue lines burrowing deeply at the corners of the man's eyes and mouth.

"Dean…" Sam mouthed too tired to really vocalize.

**A Few Moments Later, Dean's ICU Room**

"If Sammy needs me then I'm going," Dean cast an accusatory glance at Bobby and then the doctor.

"We do this my way," the doctor commented with sternness. "Easy." Both men helped Dean up and the physician made sure the movements were small and not endangering the sutures in Dean's abdomen. Once they had the young man settled in the wheelchair the doctor took a look at Dean's abdomen to insure the movement hadn't aggravated the surgery site. He took Dean's vitals and nodded. "Now, when we get in there, there will no standing, no leaning. I lowered Sam's bed a bit so you do not have to reach up to touch him if you want to. I will be just outside the door with your uncle. Deal?" Dean nodded.

**Sam's ICU Room **

"Sammy," Dean looked at his younger brother. He looked pale and sweaty, as his chest seemed to rise and fall weakly in staggered inhales. Sam opened his eyes at the voice and turned his head. He saw Dean and offered a small smile.

"Dean…"

"In the flesh," he reached over and took his brother's hand in his own. "Sammy, you gotta let the doc put you back on the vent, okay? You gotta do this for me, please."

Sam managed a small frown and weak shake of the head.

"What the hell does that mean?" Dean's voice wasn't a harsh tone but the ever present protective big brother tone Sam had heard most of his life when his brother was worried about him. "Listen to me Sammy," Dean pushed. "Bobby told me you were sayin' you wanted to be there for me, but you're screwed up on our system kiddo. I'm the big brother remember, it's my job to be there for you and keep you safe. The doc says you need the vent or you could die."

"I … have … job … too…" Sam struggled and Dean despite his frustration at his younger sibling still reached up and soothed his brother as he pushed back sweaty bangs with gentle care.

"Easy Sammy," he spoke softly. "Okay, listen I get it I do you see me as your job, too. I don't have to like it 'cause that's not how it's supposed to work," he chastised with a small smile. Sam didn't really return a smile but there was a small glint in his eye and Dean knew he understood what he was saying. "I need you around Sammy and you won't be unless you let the doc help you. Look, you pass out and stop breathing, I'm just going to go ahead and give the doc permission to put you back on the vent," Dean's voice was serious and he meant total business. "I want the decision to be yours Sammy but I ain't gonna let you die because you got it in that freaky head of yours that you need to hover over me like some kind of mother hen or you've failed or something. You're hurt and sick; please let the doc help you. Please…"

Sam squeezed his brother's hand with as much strength as he could put into it. Dean looked at him anxiously and when he saw his brother look at him and mouth one silent word clearly, _Jerk_.

"Bitch," and Dean whispered with a quick smile and barked. "Doc get in here."

**Two Hours Later, The ICU**

"So, how long for the vent?" Bobby asked as he scrubbed a hand over his tired eyes.

"Mr. Singer, you're exhausted. You should go back to the hotel and get some rest. I've had both boys sedated to make sure they rest. Dean will probably be out another couple and Sam will probably be out a bit longer. I'm hoping to have Sam off the vent in three days maybe four depends on how he responds to the IV meds for his pneumonia. I want him off as soon as I can get him off, so we'll just have to play it by ear."

"Dean's a worried wreck and not being able to see his brother the minute he wants to is going to be difficult to say the least. I can be worried about me needing some sleep when I've got two hard headed boys on my hands."

"Yeah," Dr. Helman sighed. "Okay, we don't usually do this but I talked to the department chief and got approval. Sam's room is one of our larger rooms that can accommodate two beds and I think it would do them both good to be in the same room. We can keep Dean in bed and Sam relaxed." Bobby smiled.

"When you moving Dean?"

"After he wakes up I'll talk to him and tell him the plan."

"Fine, I won't say a word just in case things change," Bobby replied. He didn't want to tell Dean just in case the proverbial rug was ripped out from under him.

**A Hour and a Half Later, Dean's ICU Room**

"So, did the doc say anything else about Sammy while I was out?" Dean rubbed across his eyes. He hated to admit it to himself that he felt a little better after having slept, although he was still pissed about having been given the sedative.

"He's resting and his oxygen levels are good now," Bobby looked Dean over. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good," Dean answered. "I'm not the one with pneumonia."

"Yeah, well you're both in rough shape, so I want you to take it easy. You know if anything happened to you that brother of yours would be a mess." Dean looked away from the older hunter. It was true … what would become of his little brother if he weren't around. Sure Bobby was there for them both but Dean knew his brother better than anyone and knew if something ever happened to him, if he died, Sam would be pissed at the world and would probably push everyone and everything away. No, he had to be okay for Sam to make sure his little brother was protected and not alone in the world. "Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Nothing, it just looked like you went somewhere else for a minute there."

"Just thinking," Dean relented but gave no further information. There was a knock at the door.

"Sorry for the interruption," Dr. Helman said as he entered the room.

"Is it Sam?" Dean's eyes immediately conveyed his terror.

"Sam's resting Dean," the doctor answered. "I wanted to talk to you about a room change."

"I'm not leaving my brother," Dean barked.

"Okay, hold on there tiger before you go getting yourself all worked up into a froth," he looked at Bobby and rolled his eyes in exasperation. "I've been given approval to move you into Sam's room. It's large enough to accommodate both beds and I think it would help both of you, especially Sam's recovery."

"You yanking my chain doc?" Dean's eyes were hopeful.

"No, I'm not. I'd like to get you moved in there within the hour if that works for you."

"Hell yes it does," Dean smiled.

"Good, I'll be making arrangements with the staff, so we can coordinate the move."

Dean looked over at Bobby when the doctor walked out of the room. "You knew about this didn't you?"

"Yeah, but I didn't want to say anything in case it fell through for some reason. Otherwise, I would have told you … you know that." Dean held Bobby's gaze for a moment and then nodded.

"Yeah, I know."

**Three Hours Later, Sam and Dean's ICU Room **

"Bobby," Dean's voice was low as he looked from his brother's resting form to the older man.

"Yeah?"

"It's past seven man, why don't you go back to the hotel and get some real sleep. You look worse than some three day old corpses I've seen."

"I'm okay," Bobby bristled.

"Yeah, I know you are but you look beat Bobby and you've been staying later and later the last couple of days and last night you stayed the night here, so go get some real sleep and a real meal."

"Stop mothering me boy," he grumbled. "I don't need a keeper."

"Didn't say you did but you keel over from exhaustion you're not going to be around here anyway, so…"

"Dean…"

"I'm doing okay Bobby and Sammy's resting and the doc just said when he was in here an hour ago that his vitals are stable. We're gonna be okay and I can't worry about you on top of Sammy, too," Dean mumbled as he looked away. Bobby smiled to himself.

"Alright, you win, but they know to call me if you boys need me here or if…" Bobby left it hanging. He didn't want to say _if anything happened_ because he was bound and determined not to lose either boy and to see them out of this damn hospital and recuperating back at his place where he could make sure they were safe from any supernatural threats while they healed.

**Heartland Inn, Bobby's Room, Later that Evening**

Bobby let out a long sigh as he leaned back into his stacked pillows. He'd had a long hot shower, a good meal from the hotel's restaurant and he clicked the TV news off with the remote. He had called a friend earlier to make sure the Impala had been towed back to his salvage yard to await Dean's handy work when he felt well enough to fix her. His mind was never far from Dean and Sam, they were the closest thing to having his own children and he couldn't love them any more if they were his own. He turned the light off making sure his alarm was set to be at the hospital in the morning.

**Meanwhile, Dean and Sam's ICU Room**

Dean looked over at his younger brother and watched him sleep. He hated the breathing tube sticking out of his mouth but knew it was a necessary evil to be tolerated just long enough to help Sam. "Sammy," he whispered quietly. "I hope you can hear me … I'm here and I'm not going anywhere kiddo. The doc says you need to sleep, so he gave you some medicine to make sure you do, but I'm here."

The machines beeped on and the ventilator clicked and whooshed and in that moment despite the equipment and hospital smell, Dean felt at peace beside his brother and allowed himself to sleep, really sleep.

**To Be Continued**

Well, I'm hoping to get this done in two more chapters. My schedule is close to insane right now, so I'm just stealing little moments here and there to write but I will still try to update once a week and so far I haven't broken that promise.

I hope you're still enjoying the story and I thought I'd give you a break from a cliffhanger for this chapter. Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: refer to chapter one

**NOTE TO READERS: **This chapter is around 7 pages long. I wanted to thank everyone who has taken the time to send PM's and leave reviews! Now, last week FFnet was on the fritz and wasn't sending out alerts, so I hope that everyone I sent a review reply to received their thank you replies from me. At any rate, for everyone that is reading this story thank you!! Happy reading, I hope.

**Side Notes: **AMA means against medical advice

**Chapter Six**

**Borrowed Hope**

By Dawn Nyberg

"…_Together in all these memories I see your smile. All the memories I hold dear … you know I will love you until the end of time…_" Lyric excerpt by Within Temptation, _Memories_

**Sam and Dean's ICU Room, Early morning, November 4, 2007**

The sound of choking and alarms pulled Dean abruptly from his sleep. His head whipped over toward his brother. He ignored the pain the sudden movement caused his sternum. "Sammy!" Dean's voice barked. "It's okay, you're okay, don't fight the vent," he wanted to be at his brother's side but he couldn't get up without help and he hated that.

A nurse and resident came skirting into the room.

"He's bucking the vent. I'm gonna have to sedate him."

"No," Dean called out. "Sam! Listen to me … I'm here look at me," Dean waved an arm as best as he could so that Sam would see him in his peripheral vision. "Sammy, I'm here. Relax and let the vent help you, okay?"

The doctor seemed to ignore Dean as he began pulling up the sedative into a syringe to inject into Sam's IV line. "Dr. Imes," the young nurse spoke evenly. "Look." The young resident looked down at his patient and saw Sam turning his head ever so slightly to seek out his brother's voice. His heart rate was settling and his breathing was falling into rhythm with the ventilator.

"That's it Sammy, just relax. I'm here and you're going to be okay. We're roomies now, so just relax," he encouraged and soothed all at once. "Close your eyes and sleep little brother." Sam blinked sluggishly a handful of times and finally obeyed his big brother's prompt and he succumbed to a heavy sleep.

"I guess Dr. Helman had the right idea, huh?" Dr. Imes looked over at Dean. "You got the touch I see."

"Is he okay?" was Dean's only question, his only concern.

"Yes, his vitals are stable and his oxygen levels are good."

"What about the pneumonia?"

"He's only been on the IV meds around 24 hours now, so we'll have to wait but his fever is down a couple points and that's good." He walked over to Dean's bedside. "I'm covering for Dr. Helman until he gets in this morning. "He left orders for your abdomen and sutures to be examined."

"I'm okay," Dean pulled the sheet tighter around his sides. The doctor allowed himself an amused grin.

"I'm sure you are but I gotta look anyway. He wants to make sure you haven't been moving anymore than necessary."

"I haven't."

"Humor me," the doctor replied.

"Fine," Dean huffed quietly not wanting to wake his sibling. The physician did his examination and covered his charge up.

"Looks good. Your sutures are healing very well considering it's only been six days since your surgery and from your file you nearly died, so everything considered you're doing much better."

"When's the doc gonna let me start trying to walk around?"

"Maybe, today to tell you the truth but you're going to need some help sitting up for a while until the abdomen completely heals and your sternum. You're not going to be doing any track meets but possibly a trip around the room or around the nurse's station."

"I just want to be able to walk over to my brother … I'm not asking for a lot."

"Dr. Helman should be in around 8:30 and will be in to see you both and maybe he'll let you try getting up today." Dean nodded. He cast a look at his little brother who appeared to be sleeping peacefully.

**Two Hours Later, Sam and Dean's Room**

"See that wasn't so bad," Bobby spoke quietly as Sam slept on in the next bed. Dean scowled at the older hunter.

"I can't sit up on my own Bobby how's that not so bad in your book?" Dean complained.

"Look Dean, your stomach is healing and your sternum and ribs will be healed up soon enough, so you have to have patience. Hey, look at the bright side, at least the doc is letting you walk around the unit if you want and you can sit beside Sam."

"Yeah," Dean relented and let his gaze fall on his little brother. "He looks a little better, right? Not so sweaty," Dean looked at Bobby.

""Yeah, Dean he does," he agreed. He was relieved to see that Sam appeared less flushed with fever and was sleeping peacefully.

**Two Days Later, The ICU**

"Dean, I'm ready to have you moved to our stepdown unit," Dr. Helman began. "Your blood counts are great and your actually getting around much better than I would have thought at this point and I may even discharge you in a couple days."

"I'm not leaving my brother," Dean leveled the doctor with a death glare. Bobby sat silently beside Dean deciding when to add his two cents.

"Dean, you don't require the intensive care any longer…"

"But my brother does and I'm not leavin' him," Dean's voice brooked no argument.

"Dean, his pneumonia is responding nicely to the IV treatment and his latest chest x-ray showed some great improvement. He's going to need another two or three days of the IV meds but I can assure you he is no longer in danger from the pneumonia."

"Then why is he still on the vent, huh? He needs me in there to keep him calm."

"Well, speaking of the vent I already had respiratory adjust his vent settings and we are going to start weaning him from the ventilator over the next day or two. He's clearly making breaths on his own but it's clear we may still need the VPAP when he comes off the vent completely. Dean, Sam's lungs were severely traumatized in the car accident, so he is taking a bit longer to rebound but he's responding to treatment now. You can visit him but you don't need the ICU anymore."

"Fine, then get me some damn AMA papers and I'll sign out now and stay here with him anyway." The physician looked from Dean to Bobby seeking some kind of level-headed support.

"Dr. Helman," Bobby straightened in his chair. "It's obvious that Sam responds to his brother and his health has improved since Dean has been able to be with him in the same room." Bobby looked at Dean and back at the doctor. "He's not kidding about the AMA papers …"

"You said yourself that you might even discharge me in a couple days, so …"

"The operative word was _maybe_ Dean," the doctor countered. He sighed. "Fine, you can stay, but you're going to be getting some more units walks in because you're ready for stepdown treatment but you can remain in the room with your brother."

Dean just offered up a pleased with himself smile and the corners of Bobby's mouth quirked up in an amused grin.

**Two Days Later**

"How ya doin' Sammy?" Dean watched eagerly as his brother came off the vent and the doctor placed the VPAP mask over his nose and strapped it on.

"Okay," Sam's voice was quiet from disuse and the intubation tube had left his throat feeling raw after having been in for a few days.

"You sure?" Dean eased closer trying to get a good look at his younger sibling. Dean looked at the doctor. "Well, doc? He getting' enough oxygen?" he pushed as he cast a nervous glance from Dr. Helman to Bobby and back to his brother.

"His numbers look good," the doctor smiled reassuringly. "Now, remember Sam you need to breathe through your nose to get the VPAP assistance, okay?"

"Yeah," Sam replied.

"Now, Dean I gave you your walking papers this morning but I have left explicit instructions with your uncle that you're to take it easy. No strenuous activities for at least another five weeks and no picking up anything heavy … you know the drill, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, but I'm stayin' with Sam at night," Dean countered.

"I doubt the sleeping chairs will be comfortable for you Dean and you need to get your rest, too."

"Dean, I'm okay … now," Sam tried to assure.

"Sam, I'm staying," Dean confirmed with one of his _I'm older and what I say goes_ looks. Sam knew it was pointless to argue … he wasn't winning this argument.

"Don't worry doc I'll make sure he takes care of himself," Bobby confirmed.

**Three Days Later, The ICU**

"Well, Sam I have to say I'm very pleased you've been able to come off the VPAP and your oxygen levels have been holding. I'd like to see about getting you up on your feet and see if you're mobile since your latest chest x-ray shows your lungs are now clear."

"You sure he's ready for that?" Bobby spoke before Dean could. Dean had been officially discharged two days ago but insisted on staying with Sam until Bobby hauled him of there and forced him to stay at the motel to sleep and rest.

"Well, the sooner we can get him ambulatory I'd like to see about moving him to our stepdown unit for a day or two and then see about finally getting him out of here. I'm also very pleased with your stabilization x-rays. Your ribs are healing nicely but you've still got a way to go before you're 100 percent, but you'll get there," the doctor smiled.

"I'm okay guys," Sam spoke softly. "I want to try."

**A Few Moments Later**

"Nice and easy Sam, no need to break track records," Dr. Helman encouraged as he and a nurse helped him to get out of the bed as Dean and Bobby both hovered nearby. "Now, Dean no trying to support his weight you got it? Let your uncle do the work." Dean frowned.

"He's my brother you know," his voice low and angry.

"Yes, I know," the doctor rolled his eyes in exasperation at his former patient. "You reminded me practically every day you were in the hospital and every day since your release. I get it, I do, you worry and you want to be there for him but your ribs are still healing and so is that sternum, so no taking on his weight."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it," Dean grumbled.

"Don't worry doc I won't let him," Sam huffed out a breath as he stood slightly hunched leaning into Bobby who had stepped forward to help him and take over for the nurse who was trying to support Sam's tall frame despite her petite 5'4" stature. Sam tried to straighten up and groaned.

"Sam?" Bobby asked gently. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Sam assured. Dean eyed his brother.

"You sure Sammy? You in pain?"

"Dean, I've been on back in a bed for days," Sam complained. "I'm a little sore. I'm okay."

"Sam I don't want you pushing to hard this is just your first day out of bed. I'd be happy to just see you shuffle around the nurse's station and back, no need to try lapping the whole unit just yet."

"Yeah, Sammy the doc is right, so take it easy, okay?" Sam rolled his eyes.

Sam leaned into Bobby as he shuffled around the nurse's station a couple times. "You ready to go back to bed now?" Bobby tried to aim Sam in the direction of his room.

"Yeah, Sammy you look beat after a couple laps," Dean added.

"Not ready to," Sam huffed and took in a breath. His forehead was beaded with sweat from the exertion the small walk around the nurse's station had caused.

"Dammit Sam you heard the doc you need to take it easy," Dean gritted under his breath.

"Just a little down the hallway a little and then back, okay," Sam pushed out. Dean looked skeptical at the distance. The ICU had two long hallways with flanking cubicles and larger rooms for patients with a lot of equipment.

"Fine, but just to the door that says 'Supplies', okay? Then back to bed," Dean countered.

"Your brother's right … don't push it," Bobby added as he kept firm support on Sam's arm and one at the small of his back as he shuffled in the white socks they had given the young man. He had a thin robe on to cover the open back of his hospital gown. Bobby was mindful to stay on the side Sam hadn't had major surgery where his ribs were still healing. Sam shuffled with determination toward the 'Supply' door he had silently agreed to. He was thankful Bobby had a grip on him because the way the room was starting to sway he wasn't sure how long he'd be on his feet if the older man wasn't keeping him up. He stopped abruptly when the room shifted violently and his vision grayed out for a moment.

"Sam? Sammy?" Dean's voice was close and sounded concerned. Bobby squeezed gently on Sam's arm he was holding.

"You with us kid?"

"I'm … good," Sam concentrated on his words. "I'm okay." Dean frowned and shook his head.

"No, you need to be in bed. Bobby let's get him back to his bed."

"I got him Dean," Bobby spoke evenly when he saw the young man attempt to offer his support to get his younger sibling back to bed. Sam shuffled with uncertain feet in the direction he was being led but the hallway was coming in and out of focus and he felt like he was on a Tilt-a-Whirl, and he'd always hated that ride as a child.

"Bobby?" Sam's voice held a hint of confusion and fear. "Think I'm gonna be …"

"Whoa," Bobby lurched as Sam sagged into his arms more and vomited against a wall. "Dammit all to Hell," Bobby's voice was thick with worry. "Dean go get the doc, it's okay Sam, you're okay," but before Dean could take a step Sam vomited violently again as all of his weight crumbled into Bobby as he passed out and oblivion swallowed Sam Winchester.

**To Be Continued**

I'm hoping that that I can finish this in one more chapter but it may be one or two more it depends. My schedule is still insane but I'm making every effort to keep my promise of at least one update a week. I hope you're still enjoying the story. Thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: refer to chapter one

**NOTE TO READERS: **Thank you once again to everyone that takes the time to read and send me a personal PM or leave a review. I appreciate it! I hope you're still enjoying the story. This chapter is around 8 pages long. Happy Reading, I hope!

**Chapter Seven**

**Borrowed Hope**

By Dawn Nyberg

"…_When the fog has finally lifted from my cold and tired brow, no I will not leave you crying and I will not let you down…_" Lyric excerpt from Rob Thomas, _Now Comes the Night_

**Two Hours Later, ICU Waiting Room**

The waiting room was quiet as Dean paced and Bobby watched him pace. "Dean, please sit down before you end up back in this place as a patient.

"It's been an hour Bobby, something's wrong…"

"Dean," Bobby started. "Sam's gonna be okay, alright? This is just a little speed bump on the shit road we've all been on since the car accident." Bobby leveled a hard look at the young hunter. "Now, sit your ass down boy before I put it in a seat myself." Dean sat with a scowl on his face but he sat and that was all that Bobby wanted.

"He was out cold Bobby and the hurling … what if it's bad?" Dean's eyes were wide and slightly liquid with worry. Bobby reached over and placed a broad hand on Dean's left knee and gave a reassuring squeeze.

"He'll be okay," Bobby tried to console.

"But what if…"

"No, what if Dean," Bobby chided. "Whatever nightmare scenarios you've got going on in that stubborn head of yours just let them go, okay? Whatever is wrong, if anything," Bobby asserted the _if_ to make his point clear. "If anything is wrong we'll handle it together, you hear me?"

"Yes, sir," Dean replied quietly.

"Gentlemen," a familiar voice came from the doorway. Both Dean and Bobby stood immediately.

"How's my brother? What's wrong? What are you doing for him? He's okay, right?" The doctor blinked at Dean for a moment stunned into silence from the young man's machine gun paced questions. Dean stood wide-eyed at the physicians continued silence and he felt the bile begin to creep up his throat.

"He's okay, he's not …" Dean's voice shook as he trembled at the thought he was just about to be told he'd lost the last of his family, his little brother. Bobby had stepped forward placing a supportive hand under Dean's elbow as the young hunter seemed to sway slightly.

"What? No, he's okay," the doctor blurted suddenly as he realized what his moment of stunned silence had caused Dean to think. Dean was the one to blink now.

"Okay? He's okay," he pressed. "But, he threw up and passed out that's not okay."

"I would have been in here sooner but I wanted to complete the MRI and run a test or two to rule out a couple things but the long and short of it is Sam suffered from a sudden onset case of vertigo."

"Vertigo?"

"Yes, vertigo, it can cause severe dizziness and nausea. For Sam it was sort of like being stuck on one of those spinning rides at an amusement park." Now, that analogy worked for Dean and he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Yeah, Sammy never did that great on those things … spinning barrels, teacups or the Tilt-a-Whirl, he always ended up a little green and puking into the nearest trashcan." Bobby shook his head slightly at Dean's _puking into the nearest trashcan_ explanation.

"Well, he's stable and this hasn't caused any setbacks for him medically. I've given him something for the nausea and the dizziness. He's resting now."

"We let him push too hard didn't we?" Bobby asked feeling guilty that he had dropped the ball somehow.

"Bobby, it's my fault I should have told him once around the nurse's station was enough. I let him go down the hall…"

"Neither of you are to blame for this," the doctor assured. "Look Sam's a grown man and he pushed himself more than he should have. He's going to be okay. I'm keeping him in the ICU through today and I'm arranging for him to be put in the stepdown unit tomorrow and I'm hoping to get him discharged in another couple days or so."

"Really?" Dean could mask the hopefulness in his voice. The doctor smiled.

"Yes, baring any changes he should be ready for discharge in a couple days or so."

"Dr. Helman, I'd like to take the boys back to my place in Sioux City when Sam gets his walking papers will that be a problem?"

"I don't think so, although it may be prudent to give Sam a couple days here in town to rest before enduring the long car ride, actually both Sam and Dean could use a good couple days of solid R&R before heading to your place. I'll arrange for some pain prescriptions for Sam and Dean you're taking your meds right?"

"At night doc but they knock me out so I don't during the day," Dean answered honestly.

"I'll write you a script for something that shouldn't knock you out during the day, but I don't want you in pain, okay? If you're in pain your body is going to take longer to heal. You and Sam were both severely injured and both of you need the rest." Dean nodded.

"Can I see Sam now?" Dean asked.

"Sure."

"Dean you go ahead," Bobby spoke evenly. "I want to ask the doc some more questions about getting you and Sam back home." Dean nodded and left, he knew Bobby just wanted to cover all his bases to make sure they wouldn't be at risk driving for a few hours.

**Moments Later, Sam's Room**

Dean sat watching his little brother sleep. Sam's hair was mussed and Dean couldn't help the small smile that crept across his mouth at the sight of his sibling. Sam looked all of ten years old as he slept. His color wasn't up to par and Dean hated the almost milk white pallor of his brother's skin but he took comfort in the fact that the doctor had assured him his brother really was okay.

"You scared the crap outta me Sammy," Dean spoke softly trying not to wake his slumbering brother. "And, hurling in public man …" Dean kidded quietly. He reached up and took Sam's hand in his own and began to gently stroke his thumb over the top of his brother hand. He smiled as Sam's fingers curled around his hand as he slept. "I'm here kiddo," he assured.

**One Hour Later**

"I'm okay Dean," Sam's voice was quiet. "Bobby make him go back to the motel and rest," Sam turned pleading eyes to the older hunter.

"Sammy, I'm fine," Dean answered bluntly.

"Your brother's right Dean you've been up on your feet and sitting in that chair too long. You need a soft bed, some clean sheets, a good meal and some solid sleep," Bobby spoke evenly.

"Dean, please," Sam turned on his puppy eyes, all wide, dark and imploring and Dean let out a long suffered sigh. The Sammy _look _was and always has been his greatest weakness.

"You'll be alone Sammy," Dean tried to counter. "You passed out man…"

"I know, but the doctor told you what it was, I'm fine. The medicine helped a lot. I'm just wiped out Dean and all I want to do is sleep, okay? Please, I'll sleep better knowing you're not running yourself into the ground 'cause of me, alright?"

"Fine," Dean huffed out. He didn't want to exhaust his brother with a fight and Bobby was giving him a look, too, so it was a lose-lose situation.

"Good," Bobby started. "Glad to see you got some sense in that head of yours."

"I want to be here early," Dean pushed.

"We will be," Bobby assured. "So, Sam kiddo you're going to be okay for the night?"

"Yeah, Bobby, just get Dean fed and watered," Sam offered a small tired smile.

"Will do."

"Hey, I'm still here ya know," Dean huffed with a hint of indignation.

"I know," Bobby replied. "Now, get your ass moving in the general direction of the door. We're leaving, so your brother can get some sleep. We'll be back in the morning Sam," Bobby looked the young man over. "If you need anything at all or want us back here just have the nurse call us okay … they have the motel number."

"I'm okay guys … go," Sam rolled his eyes.

**The Next Day, 8:30 AM the Stepdown Unit**

"It's after eight Bobby ... we should have got here earlier," Dean grumbled as he exited the elevator.

"Hey, at least Sam called this morning and said he was being moved to the Stepdown unit, so that's a good sign."

"Yeah, but I shoulda been here for him."

"He's a big boy Dean," Bobby countered with a soft smile.

"He's still my little brother," Dean's eyes firmly set in big brother mode. "It was cubicle 11, right?" Dean asked as he scanned the numbers by the small stepdown cubicles.

"Yeah."

Both men rounded the curtain that blocked the window view into cubicle 11 and Dean stopped so quickly that Bobby nearly ran into the back of him. "Where is he? Where's Sam?" Dean turned wide and panicked eyes toward Bobby.

"Relax Dean," Bobby tried to calm him. "Maybe they took him for some tests or something. Let's ask before you go off half-cocked."

Dean pushed passed the older hunter and went directly to the nurse's station a few feet away from Sam's cubicle. "May I help you?" a young blonde nurse looked up at Dean and had he not been near complete panic he'd have flashed her _the_ Dean Winchester smile and hit on her, but ….

"My brother, Sam Crockett he's supposed to be in number 11 but he's not there he was transferred earlier this morning."

"Let me look," she pulled up Sam's records on the computer. "Oh, it says here that Dr. Helman had Sam taken to do some light physical therapy and he was scheduled for a chest x-ray just to check his post-operative status before his discharge."

"Physical therapy? He passed out just yesterday from just walking down a short hallway," Dean was seething. Bobby stood next to Dean sharing his sentiment.

"It's very light, mostly the doctor just wants to make sure that Sam is ready to be discharged. He should be back shortly. He was only scheduled for a forty-five minute session and the chest x-ray was done prior to his session. You can wait in his room if you'd like."

**Ten Minutes Later**

Dean stood up abruptly as he heard a wheelchair coming into the room. "Sam?"

"Hey guys, you been here long?" Sam looked tired and pale.

"You okay?" Dean searched his younger brother's face quickly. He helped the aide get his brother out of the chair and took over getting him into the bed. Dean pulled the sheet and blanket up and didn't realize he was tucking until Sam batted at his hand lightly. Dean offered a sheepish grin. "So, are you okay? I don't know what they were thinkin' making you do physical therapy."

""Sam, son, you feelin', okay?" Bobby asked gently.

"Yeah, Bobby, I'm okay," Sam answered. "The therapy wasn't like I was doing a track meet. They checked my breathing and had me walk a little back and forth and try sitting and standing with help. Nothing major."

"And the dizziness?" Bobby pushed.

"Nah, not really…"

"Not really? What's not really mean?" Dean jumped into the conversation. Sam offered a mild grin. His big brother was a pit bull when it came to him, so he'd humor him.

"Dean I spend most of my time over the last couple weeks or so on my back in a bed, so I'm not 100 percent but at least I wasn't hurling onto the floor. I'm gonna be okay."

"What about pain?" Sam offered an honest look at his brother and Bobby.

"Not gonna lie on a scale of 1 to 10 it's around a 6 or 7 but the med's help a lot and the doctor says it will get better."

"You look tired," Dean replied. "Why don't you get some sleep and Bobby and I will get you some real food from across the street. I'll smuggle in some contraband for you, how about something from the Golden Arches?"

"Dean, your brother hasn't had anything substantial or beyond hospital food for a while now and you think grease on a biscuit is going to help."

"Bobby's probably right Dean. I'd love something but I don't think it's a great idea. My breakfast will be delivered soon … why don't you and Bobby go grab something."

"Okay," Dean relented. "But, we're bringing it back and eating it in here, alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be here."

Breakfast had passed without incident and Sam had slept on and off through the early afternoon. Dr. Helman had come earlier and had announced that Sam would be released the day after tomorrow. Dean sat watching his brother sleep and he himself had obtained a sleeping chair that allowed him to stretch out and not over tax his healing body. Bobby had excused himself an hour ago to do some errands in preparation of Sam's discharge in a couple days and to make some phone calls. Sam moved slightly and his eyes blinked open and landed on his brother's face. Dean smiled as their eyes met.

"Hey sleeping beauty," he kidded with genuine affection.

"Hey," Sam replied. "You doing okay?" he asked as he surveyed his lounging big brother.

"Me? Yeah, I'm good, really," he assured.

"You comfortable? Not pushing?"

"Sam, stop the mother hen routine," he feigned frustration and failed miserably when he couldn't stop the grin that pulled at the corners of his mouth. "Between you and Bobby, I'm feeling a little smothered."

"Yeah, right," Sam offered an eye roll. "So, if you're feeling a little smothered, what should I be feeling, huh? Both you and Bobby hover…"

"That's different Sam, you could have died…"

"You too," Sam countered with frustration. Dean relented slightly.

"Okay, touché," he offered as an olive branch. "So, you seen the hot nurses in this unit, man," Dean wagged his eyebrows and attempted to change the subject. "I mean we're talking USDA prime choice selection dude."

"Dean you think with nothing but your downstairs brain."

"What are you saying Sammy?" Dean tried to sound petulant. "You callin' me a man whore little brother?"

"You said it not me," Sam chuckled and flinched slightly at the pain it caused his ribs.

"I'm hurt," Dean replied. Sam smiled a true smile.

"Dean, man, please, you're not a monk … you've seen more ass than a toilet seat."

Dean would have rolled in laughter if he could, so he settled for a light laugh that didn't hurt his ribs or sternum too much. This moment felt good.

**To Be Continued**

Okay, I think this story has one more chapter in its future, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I tried to spare you a cliffhanger. As usual my schedule is a nightmare but I plan to update sometime next week probably the weekend sometime.

**Thank you for reading!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: refer to chapter one

**NOTE TO READERS: **Well, this is it … the last chapter of the story. The update is around 7 pages long. Happy reading, I hope! As always, thanks!

**Chapter Eight**

**Borrowed Hope**

By Dawn Nyberg

**Two Days Later, Observation Unit, Third Floor**

Dean walked through the hallway guarding from any bumps or jostles. His ribs and sternum still hurt but the daytime pain meds he was taking were helping a lot. He had left Bobby with Sam in the Observation Unit while he went to get some papers filled out for Sam's release tomorrow morning. He was happy when Sam had been moved from the ICU to Stepdown but was ecstatic when he'd been moved to Observation a sure sign he was on the mend.

He rounded the corner into the unit and walked into Sam's room and noted the bathroom door was closed and Bobby sat watching the door with a concerned and troubled look. "What?" Dean's voice instantly worried. "Bobby?"

"He got a look at his chest," Bobby offered matter of fact. "Let's say it didn't go that well."

"What? Why? Did the doc say something was wrong?"

"Nah, Sam's healing," Bobby assured. "I mean he's got a way to go 'til he's 100 percent but he'll get there, the same as you."

"You don't have to worry about me," Dean replied as he stared at the closed door.

"I worry about the both of you, boy," Bobby's voice had a way of sounding stern and gentle all at once.

"Has he made any noises in there?"

"The water was running a minute or so before you walked in but he turned it off and then," Bobby inclined his head toward the door. "Then all's been quiet on the western front." Dean nodded and walked to the door

"Sammy?" Dean kept his voice soft as he knocked gently. "You fall in kiddo?"

Silence.

"Sammy?" Dean's voice edged up a bit.

"I'm fine," came a soft reply on the other side of the door. Dean pursed his lips at his little brother's reply of _fine_.

"Come on Sammy," Dean encouraged. "I think you've probably been on your feet too long, okay?" The door clicked and Dean looked at Bobby for a moment surprised his brother had acquiesced to his request so quickly. Sam emerged slowly. He still shuffled rather than walked and his posture was still slightly hunched as his body instinctively hunched to protect his injured yet healing chest. Sam's face spoke volumes to Dean and relayed a myriad of things to Dean's ever present big brother warning system. Bobby seemed to detect Sam's need to be with his brother and stood up.

"Here," Bobby reached up and gently supported Sam at the elbow to get him back to bed.

"I can make …" Sam's words were cut off by the older hunter.

"Close your pie hole boy," Bobby admonished. "You need help getting in and out of bed … the doctor said so and Dean's not supposed to be supporting your weight yet," he passed a stern look at the other young hunter. "So, no trying Dean, got it?" Dean just tightened his jaw and said nothing, so Bobby took that as an 'okay.' Bobby saw that Sam was safely back in bed and settled. "Okay, boys I'm gonna make some calls and take care of some business. I'll be back in time for dinner, okay?"

"Yeah, okay Bobby," Dean nodded and offered a knowing smile. Sam nodded in the older hunter's direction.

The silence in the room stretched for a few long minutes until Sam broke it. "You should have told me my chest was a mess Dean. I'm like Frankenstein."

"You got some stitches Sam, and you won't have them still when you leave, well not all the doc said so, and the others will be removed by the doc that's near Bobby's place," Dean offered. He had seen the sutures a few times when Sam was examined but his little brother had never really tried to see. It wasn't that bad. The side he had the corrective surgery on had a long suture line that followed his rib cage and stopped at his sternum. There would be a scar but Dean was certain that it wouldn't be anything major, but the way he looked at it the scar was worth it because it saved his brother's life. "And, the doc made sure they molded the metal plates they used to fix your ribs, so your chest would look normal. You'll have a scar, no big deal … and since when do you care about scars anyway?"

"I don't." Sam looked everywhere but at his brother.

"So, what's the problem? I think it's kinda cool you'll be able to set off metal detectors. I should start callin' you Wolverine," Dean joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Very funny," Sam gave his brother a well practiced annoyed little brother look.

"Seriously, Sammy," Dean began. "You were in bad shape … ribs basically caved in … you had a hole in the sac around your heart," Dean looked away for a moment as memories assaulted him when he had first learned his little brother had had heart surgery and could have very well died.

"Dean," Sam's voice soft as he watched the emotions play across his brother's face. "You know when I heard you had to be rushed into surgery …" Dean looked at his brother then as Sam's voice dropped off.

"I'm okay Sam," Dean assured.

"Yeah, now … well basically, but I heard the doc say you still needed to take it easy. I'm not stupid Dean I know you were sitting with me when you nearly bled to death, your freakin' heart stopped man…"

"Sammy," Dean began.

"Nah, man … seriously if Bobby hadn't walked in when he did you'd probably be …" Sam felt his chest tighten with the thought that he could have woken up only to be told he'd lost his brother he looked away toward the window. Dean sighed gently and reached over and dropped a hand on his sibling's forearm. He gave a soft squeeze.

"I'm okay Sammy and most importantly you're gonna be too, so we're cool, alright, remember the rules …"

"What rules?"

"No Chick-flick moments," Dean smiled. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Hey you're the one that went all _Lifetime_ movie moment first not me," Sam retorted with a dimpled smile.

"I did not…" Dean feigned disgust.

There was a knock on the metal door frame. "You didn't what?" Bobby asked easily as he walked in carrying three Styrofoam containers.

"Nothing," Dean answered quickly and Bobby glanced at Sam and received an amused smile but he didn't say anything. "You're back early." Bobby quirked an eyebrow.

"Early," he glanced at his watch. "It's almost five. I was gone for three hours."

"Really? Man, where'd the day go?" Dean sniffed the wafting smells from the containers. "Do I smell grub?"

"You do," Bobby answered as he stepped forward and swiveled around the rolling bedside table. "I got some dinner for us. I thought you could use a break from that poor excuse for food they've been surviving you. I swear I ate better in the jungles hidin' in foxholes." Bobby mused gently.

Bobby had bought himself and Dean meatloaf dinners and Sam a grilled chicken dinner. Sam had to smile inwardly at the notion that Bobby actually bought him grilled chicken knowing he isn't the hard core red meat eater that his brother is. "How's the chicken Sam?" Bobby asked as he bit into a dinner roll.

"It's good Bobby thanks."

"Man, Sammy you and that prima Donna food you eat I bet that dish was called Chicken frou-frou or something like that." Sam's lips thinned at his brother.

"Yeah, whatever, at least I'm not eating half a cow … I mean have you seen that hunk of meat?"

"Oh, yeah and I plan on eatin' every bite," Dean made a point of shoving in a large piece and offered a smug smile. "At least Bobby and I eat real food."

"Hey, keep me out of this and give your brother a break Dean," Bobby chided with ease. "There's nothin' wrong with what he eats and anyway you'd think you'd be used to it by now. That kid brother of yours has been eatin' that way for as long as I've known you boys, so leave him be."

Sam was the one with the smug smile now.

The evening had passed with good conversation and Dean couldn't stop talking about Sam's discharge tomorrow. Sam yawned.

"Sam you should get some rest," Bobby suggested gently as he witnessed the yawn.

"Only if you get him to the hotel tonight," Sam leveled a look at his brother.

"Sam we've been through this more times than I care to count. I think you suffered some kind of brain damage to your short term memory of something. I'm fine here. That sleeping chair folds down, so I'm good."

"No, you're not," Sam countered. "You know your supposed to still be helped up from beds and stuff and couches ... you're still healing."

"Your brother is right Dean." Bobby agreed. "Did you even sleep flat last night?"

"No, he didn't he slept with it a little reclined," Sam jumped in. "Take him to the hotel Bobby."

"Sam," Dean's voice was serious.

"Dammit Dean I won't sleep wondering if you're in pain or not resting. I'm getting out of here tomorrow, okay? I'm not on death's door or something. I'm fine … or at least I'm gonna be, so please…" then Sam delivered _the look_ and Dean caved, he always caved and had finally come to terms with the fact that his little brother's sappy dark eyes would always be his weakness.

"Fine, I'm going," Dean grumbled. Bobby stood to help Dean up. He had reclined a little in the chair and that position was much harder for him to get up from without pulling on his ribs and causing his sternum to hurt.

"Okay, cowboy let's get you up," Bobby mused. Dean just complained under his breath. "What was that?"

"Nothin'," Dean replied.

"That's what I thought," Bobby answered. "Okay, Sam we'll see you in the morning when you can finally blow this joint. Sleep well."

"Yeah, thanks Bobby. Goodnight guys."

"Night Sammy, if you need …"

"Yeah, I know," Sam offered a small smile of assurance in his sibling's direction.

**Later the Next Day**

"You doin' okay back there Sammy?"

"For the sixth time … yeah," Sam complained. They had left the hospital just a few minutes ago and traffic for 9 AM was pretty heavy, so the short five minute drive to the motel had turned into fifteen minutes and Dean had been coddling and asking Sam incessant questions about pain or was he cramped, was he okay and Sam was just about to blow.

"You sure, cause …"

"Dean, I swear you ask me if I'm okay one more time and I'll get out and walk to that damn motel." Dean frowned and wiggled in seat. He wouldn't put it past his little brother to try although he knew he wouldn't get far with his snail shuffle walk.

"Whatever," Dean bristled and didn't say another word. Bobby just too in a cleansing breath and slowly let it out, he was happy to have both boys on the mend and out of the hospital but he knew he'd have his hands full … and he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Four Months Later, Bobby's Place, South Dakota**

"I'm thinkin' we should sit this hunt out Sammy … it's just a simple haunting, let someone else do it."

"Dean, look man, I'm good, the doc gave the thumbs up for regular activity."

"Yeah, regular activity, our work isn't regular activity," Dean countered. Sam offered a thin, but amused smile. "So, maybe a little more R and R …"

"Hell no," Sam barked. "The doctor gave me the thumbs up a month ago Dean and I'm tired of sitting on my ass. When I was ready last month you said let's wait, so I waited and I'm done waiting."

"But…"

"No more buts Dean," Sam spoke evenly. "I feel good and I haven't needed pain meds for over two months."

"But you still hurt sometimes," Dean replied quickly. "I see you wince sometimes, I'm not blind."

"What and you don't, you were hurt too, but you always seem to forget that … you know the only reason I've put up with this mother hen crap is because I knew if I was taking it easy you would too, but we're both ready, I promise, I'm ready," Sam met his brother's eyes and held it and gave him a lopsided dimpled grin and Dean couldn't help but chuckle.

"Alright," he conceded. "The gig is about an hour from here we can be back in time for Bobby's chili."

"You boys be careful," Bobby said from the doorway. "I could come with you," he offered.

"We're good Bobby," Dean offered easily. "We'll be back for grub."

"Okay, you know where I am," the unsaid offer of help if needed was clearly understood, and he turned and went back toward the kitchen. Dean smiled as he watched the man go. He knew Bobby was worried, after all, he'd been their nurse maid, so to speak since he was able to bring them home … _home_ he idly thought to himself, and when he thought about it, this place was a home for him and his little brother.

"You ready?" Sam asked.

"I was born ready," Dean countered with ease. Sam just gave him an exasperated eye roll and followed his big brother out the door.

**The End**

I hope you enjoyed the final chapter and weren't let down by the ending. I didn't know my schedule would be so insane and it doesn't appear to be getting better any time soon, unfortunately. I knew if I didn't get this chapter posted today it might not have been until later in the week and I always try to keep my promises.

I really do appreciate everyone that has taken the time to read this story and any of my others!! Also, thanks to every reviewer and person that has PM'd me, thanks again!!

I have some more story ideas percolating in my head and a couple are long story ideas, so when I have time I will try and write but may go back to writing and completing a story first before posting, as that method did work for me once, so I may go back to it. At any rate, I have more ideas and hope to have something else for you in the not so distant future.

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
